coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8971 (19th August 2016)
Plot Steve fears that Michelle is closer to finding out about Leanne now that she and Liz have had words. His day goes from bad to worse when Michelle plans baby-making sex in the afternoon when she's at her most fertile. Izzy tells Gary that it would be for the best if he moved out. Eva excitedly shows Aidan some flat brochures. Aidan tries to use a business meeting to get out of viewing them but Johnny assures them he can handle it himself. Liz appeals to Leanne not to shut her out of her grandchild's life but Leanne is adamant that she can't be involved as Michelle will work out the truth. Leanne can't handle the pressure and decides to accept an offer from a friend of Toyah's to run a restaurant in Liverpool. Steve takes an airport run to escape Michelle. Alya reminds Zeedan to come up with something for Sharif and Yasmeen's 45th wedding anniversary on Monday. Steve finishes the airport run in time and pretends to be stuck in traffic to be away longer. Michelle downloads a pregnancy app at Maria's suggestion and works out that she's five days late. Simon isn't happy when Leanne tells him they're moving to Liverpool. Aidan finds fault with the flats he and Eva view. Tim makes Steve see that he must tell Michelle he doesn't want a baby. Aidan sees Maria buying a pregnancy test for Michelle and worries that she's buying it for herself. Amy suggests to Simon that he tell Nick that Leanne plans to leave as he could change her mind. Michelle takes the test and tells Maria and Kate that she isn't pregnant before summoning Steve home. Leanne finds Simon in the middle of telling Nick about Liverpool. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Unknown car park Notes *The scene of Steve McDonald sitting in his cab was recorded in the Coronation Street staff car park at the MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz tells Steve it is time he told Michelle the truth; Leanne informs Simon they are going to live with Toyah in Liverpool; and Izzy explains to a stunned Gary that it would be best if he moved out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,750,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes